


Beautiful Chemistry

by MARYXULA



Category: Final Fantasy VI
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Human Experimentation, Military, Pre-Canon
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:41:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 11,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24089830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MARYXULA/pseuds/MARYXULA
Summary: Colección de momentos compartidos entre Kefka Palazzo y Terra Branford...
Relationships: Tina Brandford | Terra Brandford & Kefka Palazzo, Tina Branford | Terra Branford/Kefka Palazzo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	1. Honey

**Author's Note:**

> Fandom: Final Fantasy VI (Square Enix)  
> Personaje: Kefka Palazzo (21) & Terra Branford (4)  
> Prompt word: Honey (Miel)

Miel, solía decirse, con leche era lo mejor para aliviar la irritación de garganta. Así, el que hubiese sido un activo asistente en uno de los equipos científicos de la unidad había decidido probar suerte con la niña, habiendo sido forzosa y completamente sedada durante una exploración, termino normalmente usado entre los científicos al proceso con el que las biopsias eran realizadas, como si eso fuese a quitar el recuerdo de los utensilios médicos empleados contra ella, pinchando y cortando piel que posteriormente examinar. 

Cualquier pedacito de Terra era de incontable valor, por tanto los resultados siendo de igual o mayor importancia, siendo repetidos para asegurar su veracidad. 

Chupando la cuchara tras su uso en la mezcla del pringosa y ambarina sustancia con el blanco liquido vertido en una humilde taza, Kefka no pudo evitar sentirse afortunado mientras avanzaba de que los exámenes que el propio Cid le realizaba no consistiesen más que en meras preguntas a la vez que le auscultaba, lo que haría cualquier medico en el seguimiento de un paciente. Dejando el cubierto y el humeante objeto sobre la pequeña mesita junto a la camilla en la que Terra descansaba, aproximó un lejano taburete de metal en el que sentarse, quedando frente a ella, a poco espacio de la mesa auxiliar también. Retomando la taza con una mano, tras varios y largos soplidos, el hombre se incorporó para acercar la caliente bebida a los labios de la pequeña. 

-Bebe, Terra, te ayudará con el dolor de garganta. -

Si abrió la boca fue para indicarle, pendiente del movimiento de sus labios, apretándose al percibir el borde de la taza. Sus ojos abriéndose con lentitud al oír su nombre, girándose el único borrón cobrando nitidez fue el rostro de Kefka. Un débil sonido seguido de una tos reseca brotó de sus labios antes de obedecer, inclinando ligeramente su cabeza, sus sorbos torpes pero suficientes para degustar la bebida. Rizos dorados cayendo por sus delgados hombros. 

-Mmm... -Contento, el otro emuló el mismo sonido que a la niña se le escapó, apenas separados sus labios de la taza. -Está bueno, ¿Eh? -

Terra asintió ante la atenta mirada del rubio, apartando el objeto ya algo menos lleno de su rostro, para dejarlo una vez más sobre la superficie de madera y metal del único mueble de la habitación. Por si la niña quisiese más. 

Ayudada por Kefka, Terra se inclinó con la intención de quedar sentada. Por alguna razón que desconocía, con él la chica se sentía más calmada, co-operativa incluso. Desafortunadamente eso era todo cuanto el rubio podía hacer para mitigar su malestar, más consciente de su ausencia durante la terrorífica prueba sufrida por ella que ella, aún sin quererlo, podía apreciarse en la sonrisa que su rostro exhibía, a cada instante de retraso de su partida.

Debido a su nueva situación, había tan poco en lo que se le permitía intervenir, actuando acorde al que se había convertido en su rol dentro de la cadena, y sin embargo debía estar agradecido de esas pequeñas libertades que a su superior a lo largo del tiempo podían parecerle hasta provechosas...


	2. Northern star

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fandom: Final Fantasy VI (Square Enix)  
> Personaje: Kefka Palazzo (23) & Terra Branford (6)  
> Prompt Word: Northen star (Estrella del Norte)

Aunque las funciones designadas para Terra se limitaban a meras habilidades básicas como comportamiento y principalmente obediencia, la única chica en quedarse en las instalaciones científicas a diferencia de los niños, participantes involuntarios traídos hasta el mismo edificio con el único fin de recibir Magitek pero Kefka opinaba que para su correcto desarrollo hacía falta mucho más. Incluso los huérfanos acogidos en orfanatos recibían la suficiente educación para ser futuros trabajadores útiles. Por lo tanto, se tomó el derecho de aportar sus propias enseñanzas, ocupando el tiempo de cada visita en esa labor. 

La chica que no llegaba todavía en ese tiempo a comprender la importancia de esa labor, contribuyendo aún más en su humanización, se limitaba a sentarse junto a él y a observar con fascinación los objetos que depositaba en la mesa mientras le escuchaba hablar embelesada pero sin atreverse a tocarlos. Cuadernos y libros más otro material de formación escolar. Su vocabulario mucho más rico en palabras que el suyo pero cada vez que sus claros ojos se dirigían a su rostro y sus delgados labios pronunciaban su nombre, Terra asentía, agregando una mera afirmación. 

Todo gracias al resultado dictando que poseía similar inteligencia a la de un niño humano de su edad. La prueba surgida a raíz de una realización durante una de tantas observaciones, recopiladas en libretas y posteriores informes a maquina. 

Muchos de ese material fácil de encontrar dada su naturaleza didáctica, Kefka siempre apañándoselas para obtenerlo sin necesidad de explicar sus propósitos pero paseando entre los estantes que conformaban la Biblioteca Imperial, el visitante se percataba de un detalle, parándose en mitad de la infinidad de libros que le rodeaban. Ninguno parecía poseer la sencillez suficiente en la narración para practicar con Terra la lectura tras su introducción. Ni siquiera aquellos libros recopilando cuentos para un publico infantil, en su mayoría compuestos por rimas. Cabizbajo abandonó el laberinto de estanterías, recorriendo el mismo el camino que le había llevado hasta la zona de literatura. Sus zancadas resonando contra las baldosas en tan silencioso espacio, enmudecidas de dar con alguna gruesa alfombra. 

No obstante, hizo un último esfuerzo, rebuscando entre sus propias pertenencias, muchas si no todas, recopiladas y guardadas en un baúl, largo tiempo ocupando un rincón del que fuese su dormitorio en el hogar que tan generosamente Gestahl decidió para él como tal. Entre muñecas polvorientas con vestidos empalidecidos gracias a tantos años de olvido, varios libros de temática fantasiosa y otros trastos, Kefka encontraría algunos cuadernos plagados de dibujos y escritos. Pegando el culo al suelo, se sentó para echarles una rápida ojeada, quizás no tuviesen la gracia para convertirse en obras de la literatura moderna pero sí el lenguaje que buscaba. 

El que más cautivaría a Terra, en su presentación a fin de motivarla, siendo el titulado La estrella del Norte. 

Una historia que cuyo titulo sugería tenía fuerte base en el cielo y sus fenómenos, cada uno caracterizado con su propia personalidad y apariencia cuales criaturas mitológicas, influido por la particular forma en que los Magi percibían cuanto ocurría en la naturaleza y no alcanzaban a comprender, carentes de ciencia.

O algo así. 

Señalando a los personajes celestes, la pequeña rubia intentó manifestar su deseo de conocer a cada uno de esos seres, el folclore atraído por las criaturas de las que también formaba parte un misterio para ella. 

-Esto... ¿Qué... Qué dice? -Entre pausas, buscando la palabra adecuada, dando golpecitos ella atinó a comunicar, ansiosa. 

Elevando una fina ceja, mostrando algunos dientes de inigualable blancura en la la sonrisa que le siguió, el hombre agraciado con una belleza juvenil, prevaleciendo entre ojeras y cabello desaliñado sujeto por una coleta baja, Kefka replicó, ligeramente socarrón:

A lo dicho, su otra ceja se elevó acompañando a la primera. ¡ Había funcionado!


	3. Grape

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fandom: Final Fantasy VI (Square Enix)  
> Personaje: Kefka Palazzo (23) & Terra Branford (6)  
> Prompt word: Grape (Uvas)

A Terra no siempre le agradaba la comida que los encargados de esa labor le traían, personas vestida de misma manera, con ropas de idéntico diseño y colores aburridos, pero la niña lo aceptaba sin mucha queja, siendo ésta la única comida que conocía. 

Dispuesta en una bandeja de metal, cada plato contenía uno de los elementos claves en una dieta favorable para la salud de cualquier humano. Carne, verdura u hortalizas más alguna fruta. El único elemento en poseer algo de dulce natural. En un rincón los cubiertos siempre eran colocados junto a una servilleta. De no ser por su aislamiento, uno podría decir que había gran semejanza con la comida de un soldado servida dentro de las cantinas. 

Al menos, exenta de ojos fisgones, Terra era libre de llevarse los alimentos a la boca con sus propias manos, mordiendo y masticando sin ningún reparo humano, dejando sus intentos en el empleo del plateado tenedor y cuchillo para agradar a los hombres y mujeres autoritarios, que de no obedecer la asustaban golpeando un largo palo contra una lisa superficie verdosa. ¡La ponían tan nerviosa y furiosa que a veces podía sentir su piel arder! 

Afortunadamente no toda la gente actuaba así con ella, varios entraban sin decir más la palabra que las necesarias y salían, otros se dedicaban a formular preguntas mientras sus acompañantes tomaban notas y otros eran los que se ocupaban de que no se perdiese durante sus desplazamientos o se le ocurriese la estúpida idea de escaparse... Como Terra había aprendido, cada integrante de cada grupo la trataban de una manera u otra. 

Y luego estaba Kefka, a quien Terra no sabía en qué grupo meter y cuya presencia bastaba para hacerla sentir segura y confiada. A veces tanto que olvidaba comportarse como a los otros parecía gustarle. Sólo él y quizás el científico con el pelo bajo la nariz, al que todos llamaban Cid, nunca le castigaban por ello, al contrario, meneaba su cabeza y reía. 

Pero al instante que sus agudizados sentidos percibieron una irregularidad en la forma del sonido de unas llaves siendo introducidas en su correspondiente rendija, la chiquilla se abalanzó para alcanzar los cubiertos y cogerlos, fingiendo usarlos contra la chuleta recién caída al plato, salpicándolo todo con su jugo. 

Kefka era consciente de que probablemente ese no fuese el mejor momento para una visita pero habían pasado ya unos días desde la última y lo que llevaba consigo merecía ser compartido con la niña. Ver su cara iluminarse de alegría era suficiente para revitalizarle. 

-¿Terra? -Su nombre sonando en sus orejas tan dulce como una suave melodía. 

Inmediatamente Terra levantó la vista, queriendo confirmar el reconocimiento de la figura entrante, asomando primero la cabeza a medida que la puerta se abría poco a poco. Sus manos soltaron el cuchillo y el tenedor en un impulso de euforia a la vez que exclamaba el nombre del visitante. 

-¡Kefka! -

Y olvidando completamente su comida, se lanzó hacía él para estrecharlo. 

Kefka sonrió al ver su rostro iluminarse y su cuerpo ganar vida en un simple instante, preparándose para la amorosa colisión. Cambiando de mano el paquete que su mano izquierda había sostenido todo el camino envuelto y atada por un pañuelo de tamaño medio, facilitando el cierre de la puerta tras de sí valiéndose de esa más próxima. 

-¡wooh-wooh-wooh! -Comentó elevando su voz, bromeando notando a la niña contra sí, su rostro meneándose evocando la imagen de un animalito cariñoso. -Yo también te he extrañado, Terra. -Agregó, observándola y acariciando su cabello, largos y pálidos dedos enrollándose entre algunos bucles de oro sueltos. 

Terra cerró sus ojos, disfrutando del gesto. Las coletas que le hacían tras haberse lavado bien cara y cuerpo eran bastante débiles, hechas con prisa. Sin olvidar decir que la cinta nunca llegaba a favorecer a la pequeña Terra pero lo mismo podía decirse de su ropa, ropa de igual patrón que la llevada por los niños sujeto. 

Obligado a romper la magia de ese momento, centrándose en el objetivo de esa improvisada visita, el también poseedor de un rubio envidiable, se separó de la niña con delicadeza y avanzó hasta la sencilla mesa en la que habían quedado abandonados los alimentos encima de su bandeja. Examinando cada plato, tal y como Kefka suponía no había nada interesante. Por lo menos, los soldados tenían la opción de elegir entre dos posibilidades por cada plato. El postre del día, un racimo de uvas. 

-Nada de dulce, ya veo... -Pensó en voz alta antes de dirigir su mirada a Terra que ladeó la cabeza sin comprender, habiendo seguido su trayecto rápidamente. -Afortunadamente para ambos, yo tengo un delicioso pastel que compartir. -

Y muchos más podrían venir, Kefka no sabía la razón pero había comenzado a sentir autentico gusto por el dulce. Cualquier alimento azucarado le entusiasmaba, su ingesta habiendo aumentado más de lo que él acostumbraba. Tenía que ver con las infusiones Magitek, ahora comenzaba a sentir cosas de una manera nueva, seguro pero compartir esa sospecha con Cid no llevaría a nada bueno tampoco. 

Desatando el pañuelo y abriendo el paquete, un pastel en perfecto estado era revelado. Sus componentes una combinación de chocolate y vainilla. Cuanto Terra pensaba en cambio al verlo era en su aspecto, no habiendo visto hasta ese momento comida tan bonita. Ni siquiera durante su cumpleaños, si es que se sabía la fecha. 

Limpiando con la servilleta el cuchillo, Kefka no tuvo tanto reparo en cortarlo para así obtener varios trozos, deformándose al instante de usar el tenedor para comer la porción pertinente. Cansada de fracasar en sus intentos por cargar el tenedor y perder el trozo a mitad del camino, acabó por engullir el extremadamente delicioso fragmento echándose pedazos a la boca con las manos. Kefka entonces pudo valerse del cubierto pero en apoyo con Terra, imitó su acción. La sorprendida Terra le miró originariamente extrañada pero luego se echó a reír con la boca llena de chocolate y vainilla revuelta. 

Con las barrigas contentas, Kefka se ocupó de limpiar todo rastro de la fechoría, guardando en la caja los trozos sobrantes. Para cuando el encargado de la comida llegó, Terra ya tenía más que practicado que responder al ver gran parte de la comida tal y como había sido entregada. Poco después de la partida de Palazzo. 


	4. Selfie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fandom: Final Fantasy VI (Square Enix)  
> Personaje: Kefka Palazzo (26) Terra Branford (9) Leo Cristophe (21)  
> Prompt word: Selfie

Ella podía saber que Kefka estaba ahí incluso antes de que el hombre joven rubio abriera la boca, aunque sus manos cubrieron sus ojos ya cerrados tal como el soldado le había dicho, su pequeño pero fuerte corazón latía con expectación mientras contenía el aliento. Sentada en una silla de madera junto a una mesa redonda de su propia altura. Los ojos pardos de Leo se posaron sobre ella y por debajo de su nariz, una sonrisa tranquila permanecía en el rostro del soldado de piel oscura. La cantidad de cuencas de perlas que se distinguían en su cabello mostraba la creciente excentricidad de Kefka puesta en broches de oro y rubí que combinaban con sus pendientes y el collar que envolvía su delgado cuello de los mismos materiales. Un suspiro solía escapar de sus carnosos labios, su frente se fruncía ligeramente, pero la sonrisa de la niña suavizaba su preocupación un tanto emocionada con cada aspecto que Kefka creaba para ella. Luego, una vez que Kefka apareció de nuevo entre la espesa vegetación, el jardín de Cid cambió de dirección con los mismos ojos de color marrón verdoso, centrándose en el hombre pequeño y delgado que caminaba hacia ellos. Una risita lo acompañaba.

-Tee, puedes volver a abrir los ojos. -Sus labios se separaron para decir, unos irises cerúleos fijados en la niña rubia por un breve momento. Su voz sonaba cantarina y juguetona. 

Terra obedeció, primero apartando sus pálidas manos y luego levantando sus párpados. Las orbes de color esmeralda brillaban cuando la tenue luz del sol se reflejaba en ellas.

-Buena chica. -Kefka agregó, esbozando una sonrisa. La caja de tamaño mediano se dejó en la superficie plana que era la mesa. Leo estaba seguro de que dentro había algo que el otro soldado encontraba lo suficientemente interesante como para compartir ese día. El cumpleaños de la niña híbrido de Esper o la celebración de su existencia. Día que Leo insistió, deberían celebrar y el día que Kefka estaba dispuesto a dedicarle a cambio de otra cosa. Lo que guardó la caja cuadrada de madera maciza fue una cámara. uno de esos artilugios de metal utilizados para capturar la imagen de eventos o figuras importantes en la historia de The Empire. El soldado moreno se preguntó cómo era posible que su amigo lo viera sacarlo de su caja, con una de sus cejas doradas aún levantadas.

-De hecho, como puedes adivinar, este objeto no es común, el Dr. Cid y yo lo usamos en nuestros estudios sobre Terra. Especialmente en aquellos enfocados en su desarrollo y crecimiento. -Como si el soldado rubio pudiera leer la mente del otro, explicó mientras que sostenía el objeto con igual cuidado y firmeza entre sus alargados dedos. -Pensé que te gustaría tener un recuerdo de este día ya que la idea de celebrar este día era tuya. -Después de una pausa, Kefka decidió concluir. Prefiriendo no aludir a su propio capricho de guardar la imagen consciente de la inconsistencia de su memoria. Por supuesto que había cosas que quería olvidar, pero no un momento así con Leo. Últimamente tan raro de compartir.

El soldado más moreno asintió, su inquisitiva ceja descendió.

-Tiene sentido. -

Kefka entrecerró los ojos, por supuesto, tenía sentido, pero si quisiera, podría conseguir una cámara para su uso privado, pero en lugar de responder, dijo:

-Espera otro momentito, ¿Sí? -

Y dejando nuevamente el dispositivo dentro de la caja, Kefka se alejó. Leo se rascó la nuca y puso los ojos en blanco. ¿Qué era ahora? Pensó mirando a Terra, que parecía tan perpleja como él, y su sonrisa se debilitaba. Sus manos rodeando su nuevo peluche con forma de moogle. No el primero que le regalaba, y mucho menos el último. Kefka le hizo saber que no importaba cuantos tenía, a ella le encantaban los moogles. La textura de su pelaje la calmaba. Se intentó darle otro tipo de animales de peluche y ella rechazó cada uno de ellos. Cuando Leo vio regresar a Kefka, el soldado de menor altura no estaba solo. El hombre detrás de Kefka estaba cubierto con una bata blanca, lo que hizo que Leo supusiera que era un científico o un miembro del equipo de Cid al menos.

-Feliz cumpleaños, Terra.- Comentó el hombre llegando a la mesa antes de tomar la cámara. Una gran sonrisa se extendió en su rostro. El soldado más joven sospechaba que antes de esa muestra de amabilidad la cara del científico no parecía muy cariñosa.

La pequeña rubia se rió un poco y respondió:

-Gracias señor. -

Gracias a Las Diosas no tomó mucho tiempo ensamblar y colocar el trípode de material similar que la cámara pensó Leo moviendo sus ojos hacia Kefka que ya estaba sentado en el asiento que Terra ocupaba cambiado por el regazo del soldado. Extraño teniendo en cuenta el inicio de la perdida de temperamento de Kefka, se encontraba bastante tranquilo al ver al otro hombre preparar el objeto para la imagen. A pesar de que los tres sonrieron cuando el fuerte destello casi los dejó ciegos, Terra no pudo evitar sentirse sorprendida, seguida por el intenso pero breve sonido que provenía de la pequeña máquina, causando que la cámara captara su confusión en esos ojos verdosos desorbitados y su boca medio abierta.

"Tee, tenías que sonreír. -Fue reprochada, finas cejas dobladas por encima de ojos azul claro. Casi haciendo pucheros como un niño colocando a la niña en el suelo.

Leo contempló la escena conteniendo una carcajada, una mano cerrada apoyada en un lado de su cara. Ambos eran tan lindos como dos hermanos. Una vez que se revelara la imagen, la guardaría cerca de su corazón. El año próximo también agregaría esa condición, una fiesta más una foto de los tres disfrutando.


	5. Studded belt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fandom: Final Fantasy VI (Square Enix)  
> Personaje: Kefka Palazzo (22) Terra Branford (5) Dr. Cid (53)*  
> Prompt Word: Studded belt (cinturón con tachuelas)

Como era lógico conocer el alcance de la magia de Terra, resultado de la unión física entre una mujer humana y una criatura Esper era de vital relevancia, bueno, todo lo relacionado con la pequeña lo era, o de lo contrario estaría viviendo como cualquier otro niño, razón por la que tanto ella como los sujetos participarían en la prueba preparada específicamente con ese fin. Así podría ser comparados los resultados con los de Terra. 

Kefka, por supuesto, habiendo sido el primero en ser expuesto en la experimentación con la magia extraída, también estaba incluido en la lista lo que le concedía una oportunidad para deambular por la zona, observar a los chiquillos en el pequeño patio y visitar a Terra, siempre apartada de los demás, evitando que pudiese ocasionar daños. 

Aunque la prueba no acarreaba mucho tiempo en su desarrollo, la conducta de los niños podía influir en la duración, no todos reaccionaba de igual manera a ser atados por correas mientras los cables conectados a la maquina eran agregados al igual que no todos lograban manifestar la habilidad con la misma rapidez ni mediante la misma técnica. Forzando a los científicos a alargar lo que podrían haber sido días a semanas con el decreciente grupo. 

Pero como siempre, el verdadero reto caía llegado el turno de Terra, cuya magia brotaba con tanta naturalidad como su cuerpo se movía. La sedación fuerte negada pues a diferencia de las exploraciones y extracciones, la consciencia parecía jugar un papel importante...

Kefka se encontraba tranquilamente paseando entre las bestias capturadas años antes, cada una inmóvil en el interior de su correspondiente tubo, estructuras de gran tamaño compuestas por cristales y bases de hierro con componentes en los mecanismos que permitían a los científicos mantener el fluido en el que flotaban dentro adecuadamente a la naturaleza de cada una. Los pasillos apartados de cada contenedor mediante unas barras de metal. Sus claros ojos apenas separándose de las figuras iluminadas a cada paso que daba, sus brazos cruzados. 

-Kefka, acompáñame. -Oyó de repente la voz del Dr.Cid, resonando en el silencio, sólo roto por el continuo pero suave pitido de las maquinas. -Me gustaría pedirte un favor. -

Girando su cabeza, sus ojos se desviaron de la imagen del imponente Ifrit, cuyo aliento parecía capaz de hacer hervir el liquido en el que se encontraba sumergido para fijarse en quien hubiese sido su superior. 

-Sí. -Asintió él, girándose por completo para seguir al maduro científico. Las finas arrugas surcando su pálida frente indicando innegable curiosidad. 

Su trayecto finalizando en otra área de los laboratorios, la correspondiente al uso de todo participante de los proyectos llevados acabo en la planta más el personal extra como los cuidadores. Kefka reconocía una de las sala en la que tenían lugar las puestas en común y el despacho correspondiente al Dr. Cid. Otros probablemente perteneciendo a médicos u otros jefes de equipos que Kefka desconocía o había tenido mínimo trato. 

Tomando asiento frente al genio, cruzado de brazos y elevando una pierna sobre la otra, el rubio escuchó cuanto el otro tenía que explicar antes de solicitar su colaboración. 

-Tú y Terra os habéis hecho muy amigos ¿verdad? -Comenzó, sus manos entrelazadas sobre la superficie de metal que componía su mesa. Sonriente, Kefka no podía negar que había cierta reciprocidad en su afecto, su labios se despegaron para emitir un sonido de afirmación. -Además ella... Debo admitir que mucho de su progreso es gracias a este hecho. -Revelando algunos dientes en una efímera sonrisa, Cid agregó. -Por eso, para la prueba que estamos realizando, pensé en ti.-

-En mí. -Dijo Kefka, una chispa de realización iluminando sus irises cerúleos, habiéndose llevado una mano al pecho para dramatizar, imitando a su buen amigo Leo. 

-Si tú estás en la misma sala, con ella, quizás eso sea suficiente para disminuir su ansiedad... -

O terror pensó sin ser realmente consciente de la profundidad del pensamiento Kefka aunque también podía haberse formado racionalmente, teniendo en cuanta sus propias experiencias a cada intervención. Ella, ellos, él, todos conocían lo que era estar restringido de movimiento por correas. 

Lo cierto es que ni siquiera necesitó formular la pregunta, asqueado por la idea de que la pequeña pudiese sufrir daño, el hombre joven aceptó sin miramientos pero percibía que sólo debido a la excepcional naturaleza de la prueba. 

Una de las cosas por las que los asistentes se sentían agradecidos de una adquisición de aspecto más humano de Terra era la facilidad con la que sus rizos rubios se desprendían de su cabeza, a diferencia de los incontables y fuertes mechones que se enrollaban salvajes contra sus manos, creciendo sin orden en su pequeña cabeza rosada. Kefka lamentaba el requerimiento de los cortes de su precioso cabello pero aún era capaz de guardar su descontento para sí mismo, observando como caían y acababan en un pequeño recogedor. Entre los espacios que habían quedado, algunos cables fueron acoplados a la vez las correas comenzaban a ser ceñidas a su torso y cabeza. La constante voz de la persona que sus ojos vidrios continuamente buscaba lo único que mantenían a la niña Esper relativamente quieta, por debajo de su enorme camisón, su pecho se elevaba y descendía siguiendo las sugerencias de Kefka. Sus manos aferradas al peluche que sostenían, uñas hundiéndose en el níveo pelaje. 

Sólo a los niños se les permitían ir a las pruebas con juguetes. No era que el ya crecido soldado los necesitara... 

No fue hasta que los hombres de la bata blanca abandonaron el limitado espacio que la niña no recobró tranquilidad, moviendo el moogle como si la inanimada criatura volase. Kefka reía y cuando él lo hacía, Terra también hasta que una voz les sobresaltó. Desde otra habitación, Cid hablaba para demandar a la pequeña el uso de diferente magia. 

Kefka rara vez veía a la pequeña rubia valiéndose de ella, fue una pena ver el peluche sufrir las consecuencias del fuego, cayendo en el suelo. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Como la edad canónica de Cid no me convence mucho, no puedo vincularla con su imagen, le aumenté unos cuantos años para que se acercase a mis pensamientos...  
> La de los demás sigue el canon (más o menos)


	6. Understated

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fandom: Final Fantasy VI (Square Enix)  
> Personaje: Kefka Palazzo (25) Terra Branford (8) Dr. Cid (56)   
> Prompt word: Understated (Subestimado)

Cuando, tras muchas disputas y desacuerdos, finalmente se consideró a Terra como apta para abandonar los laboratorios, siguiendo los programas de adoctrinamiento que tanto éxito están teniendo con los sujetos supervivientes, a los que se comenzó a denominar usuarios de magia entre las tropas y científicos, Cid y su equipo se encontraron con una considerable falta de voluntarios entre los soldados de alto mando para cumplir con la labor. Detalle que había sido valioso para la operación. 

Antes conscientes de la dificultad que podría representar ocuparse de un niño poseedor de magia, seguros de su humanidad y debido al reducido numero, varios de aquellos oficiales en comprometerse no habían dudado a la hora de manifestar su interés, prometiendo la mejor de la vida para cada niño pero tratándose de la chica con origen mestizo entre humana y una de las mismas criaturas contra las que se habían enfrentado bajo el mismísimo liderazgo de Gestahl era otra cosa. Nadie quería a un niño monstruo en su hogar. 

Con expresión entristecida, el maduro líder observaba las anotaciones y resultados de cuanta prueba le había sido realizada a lo largo de los años recopiladas en una de tantas carpetas alineadas y ordenadas entre tantas otras con información referente a otros casos visibles en uno de los espacios entre las tablas de metal de un mueble de cuantos disponía su despacho. De pie, junto a éste, sus labios separándose para leer sin emitir sonido cada palabra señalada hasta que suspirando profundamente cerraba la engordada carpeta y devolviéndola a su lugar, entre las demás, se encaminaba despacio hasta el sillón para sentarse y continuar con su día, esperando buenas noticias. 

Ligeramente sobresaltado al oír golpes en la puerta, a punto de caer dormido con la cabeza agachada y los caídos ojos cerrados. 

-¡Adelante! -Replicaba, encontrando significado al ruido originador. 

-Señor, Creemos haber encontrado una solución al problema con el sujeto T. -Informó el individuo detrás de la puerta, asomándose y quedando así parcialmente visible parte de su cuerpo. Una bata blanca cubría su ropa como al resto de trabajadores del laboratorio. 

Como recargado de energía, de repente Cid se inclinó hacia delante y exclamó:

-Entonces... ¿A qué esperas para entrar y contármelo? -

A diferencia de los soldados, el orfanato no había hecho asco a la propuesta de aceptar un niño con las particularidades de Terra aunque bien podía deberse a la necesidad del dinero que obtendrían por su manutención. 

Kefka sintió repulsión al primer instante de conocer la noticia. Más o menos, recuperado de un revés tras una de las infusiones, una de cuyo espécimen formaba parte de un grupo de riesgo, el soldado en su fracaso en hallar a la niña en su cuarto, había exigido saber el motivo de su ausencia. 

Él que había estado precisamente en el mismo centro, poco después de la muerte de sus padres y la llegada a la fría capital hasta ser acogido por los generales elegidos por el Emperador. Quizás no durante tanto tiempo como ella, su estancia no había sido muy positiva. 

-Cid, ¿por qué no pensaste en mí para el adoctrinamiento? -Abrió la boca para cuestionar al principal científico, como si el resto sentados a su alrededor no existiesen. Dolido a la par que disgustado pero conteniendo con admirable calma la ira que bullía su sangre. 

Carraspeando, penetrado por la intensa mirada que Kefka le dedicaba mientras esperaba, Cid buscaba el mejor modo de dar una respuesta satisfactoria.

-Me temo que en ese momento no te encontrabas apto. -Finalmente dijo, bien consciente del deterioro que los últimos Espers estaban causándole, a nivel físico que él hubiese sido informado. 

Aún innegable, un bufido escapó de los finos y descoloridos labios del rubio, dispuesto a luchar por librar a Terra de ese infernal antro...


	7. Pets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fandom: Final Fantasy VI (Square Enix)  
> Personaje: Kefka Palazzo (25) Terra Branford (8)  
> Prompt word: Pets (Mascotas)

Lo cierto era que aún habiendo recibido el mismo trato que tantas otras criaturas salvajes en sus primeros años de estancia en el laboratorio, entregada al Dr. Cid como jefe responsable del proyecto por Gestahl habiéndola exhibido todo el camino entre sus fuertes brazos, telas carmesí habiendo recibido algunos arañazos de sus pequeñas zarpas, Terra nunca había mantenido verdadero contacto con ellas, siendo sacada de su propia prisión para ser experimentada. 

Para alivio del canoso pelirrojo y Kefka, todo lo correspondiente a ese periodo no eran más que borrosas imágenes y vagas sensaciones como el frescor del suelo, el olor que la envolvía, impropio o la suavidad contra sus garras de un material al ser acariciado. 

No obstante, ella parecía llevarse mejor con las especies domesticas que rondaban la zona en la que se localizaba la residencia del soldado Palazzo que los humanos, demostrando mayor recelo, guardando distancia y rara vez permitiendo una caricia lo que llevaba a que él acabase por desempeñar las tareas de las sirvientas con ella, aumentando su trabajo como militar. 

Probablemente era debido a su porción Esper, esa naturaleza que también la empujaba a valerse más de su magia inconscientemente. 

En algunas ocasiones, cuando tanto Kefka como Terra compartían un prolongado momento de tranquilidad, tras merecidos descansos nocturnos o el transcurso de días que parecían no dar una tregua, la niña revelaba un sin fin de impresiones y pensamientos sentada en el taburete de su dormitorio, una pieza de mobiliario realizada en oscura madera y pintada con caprichosas formas de vibrantes colores, al mismo tiempo que el hombre pasaba un cepillo por su enredado cabello, delicadamente, perdiéndose en más de una ocasión en el movimiento de la luz sobre las ondas a su paso. Otras veces se limitaba a ronronear cual minino causando que Kefka emitiese una suave risa seguida de un tarareo. 

Así era que ella misma había comenzado a manifestar interés en ellos, claramente diferentes a los humanos, siendo éstos con quienes ella convivía en vez de con ellos, tan afines. 

-Esos animales que ves, probablemente sean mascotas. -Se había limitado Kefka a comunicarle tras el estallido de preguntas, deteniendo el cepillo para concentrarse en los ojos que le miraban ávidos de curiosidad. 

-Mascotas. -Repitió ella después, a medida que guardaba la nueva información concedida por su mentor. 

-Sí, viven con nosotros pero son diferentes a nosotros. -Agregó a lo dicho, asintiendo sonriente. 

Concerniente a todo ello, Kefka sintió que le hubiese gustado mostrarle a su chocobo pero desgraciadamente no podía, desde que el ave había sido brutalmente asesinado años antes. Una broma con muy poca gracia, la verdad... 

Y con la creación de esos enormes chismes en la unidad a la que había sido trasladado, poca oportunidad había para poseer otro chocobo que montar y exhibir. 

Guardándose dicho recuerdo para sí mismo, el rubio retomó su tarea con el cepillo. Ella continuaría un poco más, ahora usando la nueva palabra al referirse a las criaturas con las que jugaba. 


	8. Hotel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fandom: Final Fantasy VI (Square Enix)  
> Personaje: Kefka Palazzo (27) Terra Branford (10) Leo Cristophe (22)  
> Prompt word: Hotel

Lo que había prometido ser una misión sencilla, había comenzado a complicarse, probando así a prolongarse el tiempo fuera de la ciudad de Vector, principal ciudad bajo mando imperial. 

Aún sabedor de que Terra estaba en buenas manos, acogida por el también oficial Cristophe hasta su regreso, eso no menguaba un ápice el desasosiego impulsándolo a regresar temprano a la única cabaña en la que el grupo que lideraba más su persona habían tomado como base, con un consentimiento por parte de los propietarios gracias al considerable uso de giles, impaciente por la entrega de nueva correspondencia. 

Subiendo las humildes escaleras, su habitación se encontraba en el rincón más alejado del piso. Encontrando en la soledad, el confort que su mente necesitaba, acomodándose sobre la cama mientras pasaba entre sus delgados dedos los sobres cuales finas cartas de póquer. Los pañuelos atados contra el cuello aflojados y caídos hasta su regazo como serpientes de colorida tela por encima de la chaqueta cubriendo su torso junto con otras pieza de ropa. Sólo los claros y entrecerrados ojos se abrían a la vez que sus dedos se detenían, reconociendo la caligrafía en una particular carta. 

-¡Tee! -Podía oírse la exclamación brotando acompañada de infantiles risotadas desde las habitaciones más próximas. 

Valiéndose del filo de sus propias uñas rojas, Kefka no tardaba ni un instante más en abrir el sobre, siendo capaz de revelar el mensaje sobre el doblado papel en el interior... 

A kilómetros de distancia, dentro de la ciudad capital, la misma emoción era experimentada por la joven en escribirlas, forzada a limitar el numero de cartas que mandar, siguiendo los dictámenes de su tutor provisional. Consistiendo en intercambiar una carta por otra carta recibida. 

Sonriente, sentado frente a su escritorio Leo levantaba de cuando en cuando la vista de sus propios papeles e instrumentos de escritura para observarla mientras el único ruido claramente audible era el sonar de música desde un gramófono. La puntiaguda aguja acariciando la superficie del disco, produciendo la agradable melodía a oídos de ambos soldado imperial y Terra que demostraba gran concentración durante la realización de un nuevo dibujo para Kefka.

Leo admiraba como la técnica de la niña de rizos dorados se volvía a cada año mejor aunque al mismo tiempo no le extrañaba pues parecía sentir mayor entusiasmo que con otras actividades como escribir. Destreza que junto a la lectura, Kefka le había insistido en potenciar y con ese fin, Leo se encargaba de ponerle ejercicios de dictado o redacciones. 

Así, cuando la esperada respuesta en forma de carta llegaba, Terra ardía de alegría pues no sólo podía imaginar en su mente la voz del hombre en su lectura sino que tenía la oportunidad de escribirle y dibujarle más cosas hasta darse por fin su regreso. 


	9. Spring

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fandom: Final Fantasy VI (Square Enix)  
> Personaje: Kefka Palazzo (23) Terra Branford (6) Cid (54)  
> Prompt word: Spring (Primavera)

Kefka había intentado convencer a quien fuese su superior, Cid, de llevar a Terra a una pequeña excursión por las frondosas cercanías de la ciudad de Vector pero el otro, mucho más preocupado por los peligros y sus consecuencias se había negado rotundamente hasta que... 

-Todavía es muy joven e ingenua, ya tendrá tiempo cuando progrese en la instrucción militar... -Argumentaba el pelirrojo con animo de razonar con el hombre joven, que insatisfecho no cesaba en sus intentos. 

-Lo sé pero es precisamente por eso que me gustaría llevarla ahora, ya sabes, para una primera toma de contacto. -Rebatía él. -Además irá en todo momento bajo nuestro cargo. -

Rascándose la cabeza Cid arrugaba la frente por encima de pobladas cejas anaranjadas, aún consciente de ello, seguía sin estar muy convencido lo que dejaba vía libre a Kefka para continuar hablando, cobrando mayor animo su voz, elevándose con vitalidad. 

-¡Imagina la de cosas que podrías compartir con Terra durante el viaje! ¡La de flora que veremos! ¡A Terra le encantará! -

Cid no pudo evitar que una leve risa escapara de entre sus labios por debajo de su grueso bigote, dientes apretados suavemente al separarlos un fugaz instante esbozando una sonrisa, reconociendo lo bien que el rubio le conocía, facilitando su acuerdo, flaqueando ante la idea de una exposición de sus conocimientos cual guía. 

Entonces, uniendo sus labios con el consecuente cierre de su boca, una idea emergió en su cabeza. Carraspeando, cortó a Kefka con la intención de compartirla:

-Entonces, ¿qué te parece si llevamos a Terra a mi jardín. Así evitaremos el encuentro con criaturas desagradables y efectivamente, ella podrá disfrutar de una considerable variedad de flores y plantas. En esta fecha del año las flores están preciosas. - 

No quería admitirlo en voz alta pero con cada año vivido, Cid sentía menor deseo de abandonar la ciudad, a excepción de ser estrictamente necesario. El mundo de afuera tan bello y fascinante como una vez le había resultado tras la pesadas perdidas de los miembros más queridos de su pequeña pero apreciada familia parecía haber perdido dicho efecto en él, de sobra recorrido, de sobra observado. No obstante, en su pequeño rincón, aún podía disfrutarlo sin requerir grandes distancias. 

-Cid, sabes que no hay nada que temer, ¿verdad? Tú me diste la magia con la que protegernos de topar con alguna mala fiera salvaje... -Kefka replicó, creyendo conocer los motivos de la negación de Cid. Una mano posándose sobre uno de los hombros del hombre, apenas más alto que él mismo. -Pero está bien, dime que día y hora te viene bien. Supongo que así será más fácil de sacarla de aquí por un rato. -Agregó, tirando la toalla. 

Por muy buenas que fuesen sus intenciones, todavía no podía hacer mucho con Terra. No hasta alcanzar mayor tutela sobre ella. 

Y así pues siendo elegida una fecha viable para ambos individuos cada uno continuó con su día a día... 

Ajena a todo, amplificándose la grata sorpresa, la mencionada como siempre había esperado con ansia la visita del soldado pues eran en éstas que Terra podía descubrir y experimentar por un rato cosas que desconocía de mano de la persona que más valoraba. 

Sentada y vestida en la única silla que había en la habitación hacia oído con la mirada fija en la puerta, deseando que el originador del sonido que esperaba percibir no fuese un cuidador o guardia. Casi dando un bote, se levantó cuando así sucedió y al poco reconoció la voz de la persona que se asomaba. 

-¡Kefka! -Chilló la niña risueña, corriendo hacia él. Los largos bucles que conformaban su cabello saltando a cada zancada causando que el varón tuviese que contener la risa, acogiéndola entre sus brazos.

Para la incomprensión de Terra, finalizado el abrazo, Kefka en vez de entrar al cuarto, tomándola de la mano pareció querer sacarla. Con cierta reticencia, ella no obstante caminó a su lado. Terra intuía que cuando era sacada afuera, el final del trayecto siempre finalizaba en una sala de pruebas o extracciones pero siendo Kefka el que lideraba, eso no podía ser posible. Kefka era no era como los otros adultos. 

Una sensación de alivio la poseyó al abandonar el tan temido área, los músculos que se habían tensado relajándose con igual rapidez pero la incertidumbre no había disminuido, acentuándose otra vez caminando por plantas desconocidas, negadas por su condición especial, a excepción de la petición del Emperador de una reunión con la chica. 

Altamente estimulada por cuanto la rodeaba, ni se percataba de la dureza y desigualdad de las piedras por las que caminaba, sin soltar la mano de Kefka a diferencia del generalmente liso suelo de las instalaciones científicas. Sólo reaccionó ligeramente ante la parada del otro que a mitad de camino, dándose cuenta de la cantidad de metros aún por superar, hizo llamar a un cochero. 

Sin alejarse de la puerta de entrada a su pequeño fragmento de paraíso vegetal, Cid les esperaba inquieto, moviéndose de un lado a otro para contener el nerviosismo que agitaba su rechoncho cuerpo. 

-¡Por fin! -Se le escapó decir en una exclamación, distinguiendo la figura del rubio y la pequeña híbrida más y más definidas. 

Típico del pelirrojo pensó Kefka cuando el maduro hombre les invitó a entrar ya acelerado. 

Terra avanzando con mayor tranquilidad junto a Kefka quien haciendo algo de memoria le iba comentando algunas curiosidades sintió una fuerte impresión, la fragancia y aspectos de más de una flor evocando una familiaridad imposible de expresar más allá de un encogimiento de corazón y un apretón de su mano contra su pequeño pecho. 

Detendiéndose para mirarla, la voz del soldado resonó en el amplio espacio. 

-¿Todo bien? - 

Ella simplemente asintió con una sonrisa y unos luminosos ojos que amenazaban con llenarse de lagrimas si intentaba expresarse. 

-Vamos a ver dónde está Cid entonces... -Sugirió, las finas arrugas de preocupación suavizándose hasta desaparecer. -Seguro que puede transmitirte más cosas interesantes que yo.-


	10. Rest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fandom: Final Fantasy VI (Square Enix)  
> Personaje: Kefka Palazzo (29) Terra Branford (12) Leo Cristophe (23)  
> Prompt word: Rest (descanso)

-¿Kefka? -

Al ser nombrado su nombre, vagamente percibido, el mencionado emitió un sonido similar a un suave gruñido e intentó abrir los ojos, el movimiento pesado a causa de la droga suministrada. 

El hombre ataviado en una bata blanca sonrió y dirigiendo su atención detrás, habló. Probablemente a los visitantes, aún sin forma ni colores definidos para el recién despertado. 

-Tranquilos, todavía está un poco atontado pero está bien. -Fueron sus palabras antes de abandonar la sala. Brindando mayor intimidad. -Sólo necesita descansar. -

No fue hasta oír sus voces que Kefka reconoció a la joven rubia y al alto soldado que la acompañaba, de complexión fornida bajo las diversas capas de ropa que cubrían su atlético cuerpo con orgullo. Poseyendo un color verdoso que contrastaba con el tono de su oscura piel. 

-¿Lo ves Terra? Kefka estará bien. -Había repetido con el principal fin de aliviar su preocupación, patente en la tensión que contenía todo su cuerpo. 

Aunque ella no dijo mucho en respuesta al oficial, se quedó mirándole con la frente arrugada bajo varios mechones rizados y avanzó en pocas zancadas hacia la cama. 

-¡Kefka! -Su nombre brotó de sus labios al mismo tiempo que se sentaba en la cama y se recostaba contra él y un sin fin de lagrimas descendieron por sus mejillas de golpe. 

Sintiendo su peso, el rubio hizo un amago por reír aunque apenas se produjese el sonido, todavía ligeramente molesto por las quemaduras por sanar bajo incontables vendajes. 

La llegada de magia rara vez se manifestaba de una forma agradable para Kefka pero formaba parte del proceso. Como primer usuario él lo había aprendido, sobrellevando tanto lo bueno como lo malo en un aprendizaje que no parecía tener fin por canalizar y proyectar cada tipo de energía, evitando sufrirla constantemente en carne propia aunque también había magia en ejercer el efecto contrario. Incluso igualmente descontrolada, la magia curativa era como una bendición divina. 

Esto sólo conocido por Cid y la persona escogida por el científico para tratarlo en el ámbito medico, su deber tornándose con rapidez exclusivo. Quizás partiendo su tiempo en el seguimiento de un segundo sujeto de patología con algunas similaridades como Celes Chere pero nadie más. 

-Aquí estoy... -Dijo, carraspeando para emitir algo más que un sonido ronco, algo lo suficientemente claro para ser oído por Terra cuya cabeza estaba apoyada contra su pecho. 

-Muy gracioso. -Fue la replica de Leo y con paso firme pero tranquilo caminó para sentarse en el asiento que Terra había optado por no usar. -Nos has tenido muy preocupados, especialmente a Terra. -Su comentario pareciéndose al comienzo de una reprimenda pero sonriente, el camarada Cristophe decidió sorprender al rubio dejando a un lado los reproches. -Aún así, celebro que estés bien. -

Con algo de dolor debido a la sequedad de su garganta, Kefka no pudo reprimir lo que prometía ser un ataque de risa, sus carcajadas al principio mudas hasta que la voz surgió, mirando al pálido techo, Terra notando como su pecho vibraba. 

-¿Nada de sermones? Cristophe... Buuuhhhh -Observó cuando la risa disminuyó hasta apagarse. -Anda, lléname y pásame ese vaso de agua. -

Girando el cuerpo lo suficiente, localizó una jarra llena de cristalina agua y el vaso en el que servir su contenido en el centro de una mesita de noche, sin esfuerzo la tomó por el asa con una mano mientras con la otra sostenía el vaso que medio lleno fue dado al otro varón, inclinándose. Sus sorbos rápidos y sonoros, aferradas ambas manos al objeto de cristal. 

Era extraño contemplar a Kefka sin que su rostro poseyese algún tipo de adorno pintado. Leo inspiró tensado por el mero pensamiento mientras esperaba la vuelta del vaso que colocar en la pequeña mesa. 

-Los reservaré para cuando vuelvas a estar en forma. -Regresó a la realidad, con igual sarcasmo. Sin dejarse caer en infantiles provocaciones. -Ahora te toca descansar. - 

La expresión que usó Leo más el gesto valiéndose principalmente de su dedo indice auguraba ser algo que el rubio iba a ver varias veces, principalmente entre enfermeras a partir de ese momento.

-No espero menos. -Suspiró Kefka, recargando su cabeza contra las almohadas que le esperaban detrás, una vez se echase para atrás. 


	11. List

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fandom: Final Fantasy VI (Square Enix)  
> Personaje: Kefka Palazzo (28) Terra Branford (11) Leo Cristophe (23)  
> Prompt word: List (Lista)

Observando su alrededor, el grupo al que Terra había sido asignada no era tan grande como quizás otros grupos compuestos por jóvenes por recibir formación militar. Un consuelo para la chica que aún tenía muchas habilidades por pulir. Todos los integrantes posicionados en filas fácilmente distinguibles por el color de sus uniformes, diferenciándose del predominante verde o caqui. Apartados por unos metros previo comienzo en el despliegue total de soldados, abarcando casi todo el espacio empedrado del imponente patio de uso exclusivo para entrenamiento y practicas físicas. 

A diferencia de sus compañeros, a derecha e izquierda, estar situada entre las primeras lineas era una suerte pues así le era más fácil ver con claridad entre los oficiales a su mentor, el General Palazzo, individuo igualmente disonante entre ellos tanto en apariencia como actitud. Era suficiente para hacer florecer una sonrisa en su aniñado rostro mientras esperaba el acercamiento de éste. 

El deseo era reciproco ya que bastaba que los claros ojos de Kefka incidieran en los aguamarina de la chica para que la sonrisa fuese algo más que un trazo rojo en su rostro, mostrando algunos dientes blancos pero bastaba percibir la mirada del general de tez más morena para recobrar la seriedad que el momento requería. 

Llegado el momento de separación entre los oficiales, cada cual para dirigirse a los grupos que les correspondía liderar y guiar, Kefka avanzó con paso ligero impulsado por las ganas de desquitarse cual matón con alguno que otro de los chavales. A ver cuantos tenían el arrojo de replicarle. Y aguantar las consecuencias de tal acto. 

Terra podía sentir su corazón variar el ritmo de sus palpitaciones cada vez que la voz de Kefka resonaba aunque el nombre brotando de sus delgados labios no fuese el suyo, desplazándose sin prisa, observando con atención a cada soldado, cualquier detalle ya fuese presente en la vestimenta o la reacción de cada joven que le desagradase bastaría para liberar un poco de crueldad pero ahí plantados, tiesos como estatuas, obedientes como sabuesos descerebrados, había poco que hacer, meramente alimentarse de ese dulce temor infantil. Sin embargo, chupando sus labios adornados de rojo color con ambos ojos fijos en los de uno de ellos, tampoco perdía nada por picarles un poco. 

-Más alto, cadete. -Ordenó forzando al chico de palidecida piel por delante de Terra a hablar de nuevo. 

-¡Sí, señor! -Entonces encontraría la fuerza para exclamar. Deseando contentarle para que así se dirigiese al siguiente, pudiéndose relajar. 

-Mejor. -Observó Kefka y agregó antes de dejarle. -Esperemos que mañana sea igual a esto ¿hm? -Arrugando un instante la frente previo esbozó de una sonrisa perturbadora gracias al contraste entre el blanco pigmento cubriendo su cara y la curvatura rubí, ladeada su cabeza cual títere carente de cuerdas. 

Chascar la lengua meneando la cabeza, resultó ser un signo desfavorable para el soldado tras afirmar el pronunciado de su nombre. Algo había debido de pasar por alto y ese algo era justo en lo que el oficial no había dudado en reparar. 

Sin ni siquiera poder ver con claridad el suceso, al oír el estallido producido por la colisión de la mano del mago contra la mejilla del compañero, la híbrida cerró los ojos y giró su rostro como si se tratase de su propia piel. 

-¿Señor? -El abofeteado abrió la boca, sin comprender el bofetón. 

-Ese no es el color oficial que usar. -Obtuvo proveniente de Kefka. -Consigue una camiseta acorde. -

Impactante sí pero ni la mitad de doloroso que recibir una patada en el estomago como el mismo recordaba haber recibido por errores así, sirviendo de burla su debilidad de no reponerse posterior golpe. 

En el fondo sólo jugaba a ser un militar al que respetar, los soldados eran meros peleles que luego arreglar y guardar como garantizaba a su única protegida cuando buscaba un sentido. Claramente acusada de favoritismo. 

Frente a frente, las exigencias para la chica totalmente distintas, entregándole complementos impropios para un soldado como largas muñequeras de fuerte tela roja o cintas de igual material. Cualquier cosa con la que Terra pudiese destacar. 

Retomando la actitud abusadora hasta terminar con la última fila lo que dejaba a cada grupo libre para abandonar el patio y dar comienzo al primer día de tantos otros en ese año educativo. 

De igual modo, cada soldado de rangos superiores era libre para dedicarse a sus deberes, la mayoría relacionados con reuniones y trabajo de despacho. Exceptuando a los especializados y dispuestos a impartir las materias recopilando los conocimientos básicos para cualquier soldado.

Si la presentación general dejaba a Terra tensa, su presentación a la clase la dejaba mucho más alterada, forzada a luchar contra su propia naturaleza para encajar hasta tener la posibilidad de visitar a Kefka que se dedicaba según su estado de animo a revisar los informes que le llegaban o a quemarlos directamente. 


	12. Umbrella

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fandom: Final Fantasy VI (Square Enix)  
> Personaje: Kefka Palazzo (25) Terra Branford (8)   
> Prompt word: Umbrella (Paraguas)

Había comenzado como algo tan minúsculo, inadvertido para la chica hasta que la caída de una gota compacta, humedeciendo su piel. El más desarrollado instinto tras un pestañeo fue dirigir sus preciosos ojos verdosos a su alrededor tras palpar su mejilla mojada con sus dedos. A penas segundos posteriores, hubo una repetición, siendo una pequeña fracción de tela la que recibió el impacto, atrayendo la atención a ese lugar. Descendiendo la cabeza, ligeramente encorvada, los verdes irises examinaron la zona cuyo color se había oscurecido con el agua. La bonita ropa que Kefka le había traído junto a una promesa. Quizás no había sido buena idea salir a la zona exterior rápidamente pensó arrugando su frente. En eso que se sumergía en sus pensamientos, una secuencia de gotas cayeron con menor espacio de tiempo entre cada una. Iniciándose así una lluvia que no tardó en empaparla por completo al igual que el suelo empedrado del patio. Temblando y chillando recorrería todo el espacio en busca de cobijo agachando la cabeza, el único abrigo sus delgados brazos cruzados contra su encogido cuerpo. 

Afortunadamente, Terra no tuvo que dar un excesivo número de vueltas pues la llegada del otro no se retrasaría por mayor tiempo. 

-¡¿Terra?! -Le costó oír la exclamación de su nombre, cuando el caer de incontables gotas imperaba pero elevando la cabeza un poco consiguió distinguir a un individuo adentrándose en el patio. El paraguas de gran tamaño dificultaba la visión completa de su rostro, ensombrecido por el objeto no obstante no podía ser otro que Kefka. Terra no había conocido a otro que se hubiese preocupado de ese modo por ella. 

Sin dudar y ante tal desventajoso clima, la chiquilla corrió hacia el recién llegado como la única fuente de resguardo que era. 

-¡Kefka! -Ella replicó con otro sonoro grito. Agarrándose con fuerza a su larga capa, prenda que lo cubría casi completamente manteniéndose adherida gracias a un broche y dejando poco visible el resto de su ropa. 

-Así es, Terra. Tal y como te prometí. -El hombre confirmó, ojos fijos en ella mientras la mano libre se posó sobre la cabeza repleta de mechones rubios. Sólo y cuando ésta levantó la cabeza al sentir su mano, éste agregó. -¿Lista para marcharnos? El cochero nos espera. -Asintiendo, Terra afirmó, sus labios curvándose como si la lluvia y su aspecto careciesen de la importancia antes dada. 


	13. Ticket

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fandom: Final Fantasy VI (Square Enix)  
> Personaje: Kefka Palazzo (28) Terra Branford (11)  
> Word Prompt: Ticket (Entrada)

Era agradable salir afuera, cada cierto tiempo, quizás durante breves periodos de descanso, aunque fuese para dar un relativamente largo paseo por la zona más céntrica de la gran ciudad. De modo que la aún joven Terra tuviese oportunidad de conocer más terreno que la zona próxima al Castillo, recorrida día tras día pues más allá de las vistas desde una ventana, dentro de un veloz tranvía, la chica no había tenido contacto con el lugar físicamente. 

Fuerte y seguramente tomada de la mano de su superior, fría de no ser por el material cubriendo la piel, Terra caminaba maravillada a la par que intimidada por cuanto sus ojos veían a su alrededor. Desde las altas construcciones, obligándola a elevar tanto cabeza como ojos agrandados a las piedras conformando el camino en descenso. Cualquier cosa rápidamente atraía su atención, sin importar tamaño o distancia lo que causaba que Kefka se valiese de apretones para contener el entusiasmo de su compañera, capaz de separarse de él y echar a correr como un animal liberado, hasta perderse de su vista entre tantos otros caminantes de ambos géneros y variada edad. Cantidades de ciudadanos que parecían haber tenido igual idea en días específicos en la semana o el mes. 

Entonces, con la crecida y el consecuente alboroto, solía ser que el recorrido de vuelta se imponía, la chiquilla sin otro remedio que adaptarse a la marcha, acelerando su propio ritmo, igualando sus pasos a las zancadas del hombre. Encontrándolo divertido, agregando algún que otro saltito. Riendo y chillando notando la brisa de la mañana descolocar los rizos que con tanta paciencia el otro había peinado. Adquiriendo bajo la luminosidad del cálido astro solar un tono vibrante cual oro igual que los patrones en su lazo y el que mantenía fijado su vestido a su delgado cuerpo. 

Si durante la practica de su estrategia conseguía evitar cualquier distracción posible... 

-¡Hey señor! ¡Señor! -Una masculina pero jovial voz parecía insistir en captar su atención, para fastidio de Palazzo que consciente de su presencia se esmeraba en hacer como si verdaderamente no fuese más que el sonar del fluir del viento. -¡Disculpe señor! -Pero el hombre joven no se rendía, sino que con paso raudo pronto le superó, conllevando con su acción una parada. 

Resoplando, entrecerrando los ojos le concedió unos minutos. Uno de sus pies dando pequeños toques al pétreo suelo, la punta dorada del calzado lo suficientemente puntiaguda para cortar, observando al otro recomponerse, estabilizándose su respiración tras dos o tres exhalaciones de aire. Posibles arrugas en su traje alisadas con el movimiento de sus delgados dedos enguantados. ¡Lamentable!

-¿Tienes algo que ofrecer? Pues tanto mi tiempo como mi paciencia son bastante limitados. -

Kefka no pudo reprimirse y habló, en su tono de voz Terra creyó percibir peligrosidad. La mano que sostenía la suya apretándola progresivamente pero no salió queja de la boca de la rubia. A menudo, los soldados solían desquiciarle también por cositas como esta cuando estaban juntos dentro del Castillo Imperial. 

Brotando una risotada, claramente nerviosa, el vendedor a los ojos de Terra asintiendo le dio razón, sacando a la vez que hablaba unos alargados papeles de color amarillo. 

-¡Pues claro señor! Es más, es por esto que le llamaba. ¿No le gustaría a usted y su hija asistir a nuestro magnifico teatro de marionetas? ¡Le aseguro que será una experiencia única e inolvidable! - 

Por un fugaz instante Kefka quedó sin palabra siendo claramente nombrada una vinculación sanguínea de tal peso mas el resto sólo logró que pusiese los ojos en blanco.

Terra ya notando la presión contra su mano disminuir se sintió atraída reconociendo la palabra marioneta en cambio. Era un objeto que conocía, asociado con juguete. Kefka poseía varios de ese tipo pero ella nunca se creía capaz de hacerlo moverse, por no hablar de las consecuencias de sacarlo de su rincón pues el mago lo notaría... 

-Kefka... -Entonces, despacio ella se dirigió al rubio. -¿Crees que en el teatro harán bailar a las marionetas también? -Quien movió sus ojos en un directo movimiento a los de ella. 

-No lo sé, Tee pero sólo tu si deseas descubrirlo, iremos a averiguarlo. -

La dulzura de su voz contrastando con la crudeza que solía brotar con para el resto de personas con las que trataba en una dosis casi diaria. 

Ella asintió enfática para gozo del desconocido pues no hubo más que hablar, cortando de la papeleta dos entradas a intercambiar por el dinero escrito en su superficie. 

-¡No se arrepentirá! -Fueron las últimas palabras del hombre cuya cara resplandecía de agradecimiento y felicidad, haciéndose a un lado mientras Kefka remprendía la marcha a la vez que guardaba los tickets. 

Más le valía pensó aunque una sonrisa había aparecido nuevamente en su rostro oyendo de fondo a la doblemente feliz Terra. 


	14. Restaurant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fandom: Final Fantasy VI (Square Enix)  
> Personaje: Kefka Palazzo (32) Terra Branford (15)  
> Prompt word: Restaurant (Restaurante)

Lo que en el caso de cualquiera habría quedado como un simple olvido, ya fuese producto de una mente constantemente llenándose de cosas en las que concentrarse, con Kefka podía conllevar alguna preocupación. Quitarle importancia una táctica que había quedado ineficaz por mucho que el sujeto reiterase su uso, cansado de lidiar con quienes sacaban el tema. 

Terra, ciertamente prudente, nunca siendo la osada en hablar lo que daba total vía libre a quien tuviese el valor de sacarlo, conllevando la más que intuida provocación. 

-¡Si me dieran una moneda por cada vez que le oigo decir lo mismo! -La voz de la sirvienta se elevaba con dramatismo. -Me parece a mí que sus olvidos comienzan a ser demasiado frecuentes señor. Quizás deberíamos hacérselo saber al Dr. Cid. -Sugería al rato siguiente, su voz adoptando un volumen menos alto aunque todavía se percibía un tono teatral. 

Kefka estaba seguro que ella lo hacía apropósito, aprovechándose de lo mucho que él se esforzaba por transmitir la menor cantidad de secuelas, derivadas sin duda, del proceso sufrido en la infusión de magia artificialmente. Resoplando como un niño enojado, el señor de la vivienda replicó:

-¡Lo que tu digas! ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer para compensarlo? -

Aún así tardaría un rato en retornar descender la temperatura en la atmosfera que les envolvía. Sólo Terra podía percibir no sólo el calor sino la magia que lo causaba. Su energía casi tan potente como la propia. 

-Desde luego pero no me pregunte a mí, pregúntele a la señorita Terra. -Le hizo saber la sirvienta retrocediendo para acompañar a la callada joven unos pasos atrás en su avance por la amplía entrada. -Fue a ella a la que hizo la promesa. -

A medida que ambas caminaban, la expresión del rubio cambió notablemente. El ceño fuertemente fruncido se deformó al elevarse sus finas cejas y doblarse al arrugarse su blanca frente. De cuantos sentimientos era capaz de mostrar, aquellos dedicados a la chica frente a él eran verdaderas muestras de lo que sentía. Su nombre a punto de salir de entre sus labios pintados. 

-... Pero no tiene importancia... Ya será en otra ocasión... -Manifestó ella, despacio, no queriendo equivocarse de términos en su intento de calmar la tensión formada pocos minutos antes. 

Esbozando entonces una sonrisa e ignorando por completo a la sirvienta, Kefka que apenas acababa de desprenderse de su capa rojo rubí avanzó hasta quedar a un paso de la chica rubia y tomándola de una pálida mano, se la llevó con él enérgico. Terra se dejó llevar sin resistencia igual que una muñeca de trapo mirando por última vez a la mujer que había estado a su lado la cual tenía la misma expresión de estupefacción. 

Con la otra mano mediante un tirón de la prenda, Kefka se haría con su gruesa capa, envolviendo a ambos girando su brazo como si de una cuerda se tratase, siendo lo último en contemplar la criada previo cierre de la puerta principal. 

Bajo tejido y carne, el corazón de Terra botaba acelerado pero su dueña no sabía si era debido a la proximidad con el ya mago o por el ritmo en el que recorrían la calle, alejándose de su residencia entre tantas otras. Kefka en cambio, a cada paso que daba iba pensando en un lugar que pudiese complacer a su pequeña muñequita pero que a su vez no le desagradase a él. 

Escogido un restaurante, reuniendo si no todas, algunas de las condiciones que el mago exigía, ambos disfrutaban de la música que envolvía gran parte de la instalación, sentados frente a frente. Recibiendo luz de gruesas velas encendidas en el centro de las mesas redondeadas dispuestas por todo la zona. Terra mucho más expectante que Kefka no podía controlar la curiosidad que le generaba cualquier acontecimiento, tales como el distinguir a otro clientes entre las penumbras o como el ir y venir del camarero designado a su alejada mesa, olvidando la compostura que demandaba el elegante restaurante. Obteniendo más de una vez una observación de los propios labios del empleado. 

-Terra. -Pero bastaba oír su nombre pronunciado por el mago para que todo eso quedase en segundo plano, concentrando su mirada en él asintiendo. -¿Hay alguna canción que te guste en especial? -Preguntaba cuando estaba completamente seguro de que poseía toda esa atención. Su voz suave igual que la seda contra la piel, capaz de hacer a la joven sonrojarse aunque el constante desconcierto la acompañase. 

-Mmm... -Fue todo cuanto surgió de entre sus labios sutilmente teñidos de rojo presionándolos con delicadeza. Intentando reproducir la melodía en su cabeza pero sin conocer nombre alguno a asociar. -... Esa que sonaba... -Agregó antes de tararearla, moviendo su cabeza a la vez que cerraba sus ojos. 

Kefka frunció el ceño, la melodía demasiado familiar como para no reconocerla en pocas notas. Cualquier caja de música en hogares de la región imperial la poseía, hermosa cual delicado lamento ejecutado por finas cuerdas. Chascando los dedos de una elevada mano, el mago requirió la presencia del camarero a quien entregándole algunas monedas le comunicó al oído algo que sólo él pudiese conocer. La joven rubia salió de su ensimismamiento, un pelín sobresaltada pero cuanto vio a su alrededor no había variado.

-Damas y caballeros, la pieza en ser tocada a continuación está dedicada para la señorita Branford. Esperamos de todo corazón que le guste. -El interprete principal anunció desde el centro, rincón en el que se situaba la banda musical.

Perpleja, Terra lanzó sus ojos hacia donde la masculina voz había brotado, colocando una pálida mano sobre su pecho. Luego, sin saber qué hacer, levantarse o hablar, buscó esclarecimiento en Kefka. El ancho espacio llenándose de la música solicitada. 

-¡Sorpresa! -

Hubiese quedado más convincente en el día exacto del cumpleaños de la joven hechicera, en ese momento quedaba más como un patético intento de recrear una festividad a destiempo pero más sabedora de ello o no que él, Terra parecía reaccionar como si ese día fuese nuevamente su cumpleaños. Sonriente de oreja a oreja. El vino ahogaría esa sensación se convenció admirándola, el suave resplandor de la llama realzando sus rasgos de muñeca. 

Al poco de ser servido el oscuro liquido en cada copa, tomándola entre sus dedos adornados por múltiples anillos, Kefka elevó el cristalino objeto a fin de producir un brindis:

-Feliz cumpleaños, Terra, querida mía. -

A lo que imitando su gesto, la homenajeada dijo:

-Feliz cumpleaños para ti también, Kefka. -Adelantándose unos pocos días al fatal día. Aún sutilmente entrecerrando los ojos, torciendo un poco el gesto, Kefka asintió y relevó sus dientes igual que Terra. 

¡Chin-Chin! Parecieron cantar las copas al chocar, inclinándose y después retomando sus correspondientes asientos. Quedando eclipsados por el primero de los manjares solicitados, humeando deliciosamente...


	15. Lift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fandom: Final Fantasy VI (Square Enix)  
> Personaje: Kefka Palazzo (32) Terra Branford (15)   
> Prompt word: Lift (Ascensor)

Siempre empezaba igual, prácticamente un juego pues al alejarse, intentando mantener cierto espacio entre ambos, Terra sin girar la cabeza para mirar a su superior, sabía que el otro se aproximaría para romperlo. 

A excepción de lo que cualquier soldado pudiese percibir a través de sus acciones, como el encargado de custodiar el elevador metros por delante de ellos en algún que otro vistazo rápido, no era que Terra sintiese repulsión hacia el mago. De ser así, todo hubiese sido más fácil, sino todo lo contrario y esa sensación era la que la turbaba. A diferencia de Kefka ella no podía permitirse perder el control. 

Años y años de ser observada con lupa habiendo alimentado esa idea. 

El problema a menudo residía en que llegaba un punto que en su alejamiento la joven alcanzaba el final de la pared, terminando arrinconada. Notando su espalda chocar contra ésta Terra se veía obligada a reprimir un gemido que originaba la suave y modulada risa del otro, sabiéndose vencedor, que rodeándola con ambos brazos la llevó consigo hasta el otro extremo, girando cuales gráciles bailarines. Su reticencia esfumándose al instante que sus labios rojos se presionaban contra los suyos, liberándola de toda preocupación. Cerrando los ojos lentamente aceptaba la dulce derrota, sintiendo el mismo capricho cuando sus labios se separaron reciprocando el beso a la vez que sus manos reposaban sobre el pecho del mago que no la soltaba. 

Fijando los ojos en el techo, el soldado se forzaba a no mirar atrás, temeroso de cualquier reacción que pudiese provocar en Kefka Palazzo, notando como el ambiente gradualmente se acaloraba. Sólo el abrupto cese de movimiento en el cubículo sirvió para enfocar su atención a la doble puerta por abrirse. Aliviado, el muchacho salía velozmente, atendiendo al individuo por entrar. 

En esa ocasión nada más ni nada menos que el General Leo. 

Resoplando con disgusto Kefka tuvo que liberar a su amada muñeca, así haciéndose posible su alejamiento mientras el oficial moreno hablaba con el soldado de menor rango. 

-Soldado Branford. -Leo dirigió su mirada a la joven quien había colocado ambos brazos detrás de la espalda y asintió con la cabeza esbozando una tímida sonrisa. Sus mejillas azoradas. -General Palazzo. -Dijo mirando después a Kefka, situado al lado contrario. Su ceño frunciéndose un poco. 

Avanzando se posicionó entre ambos lo que fastidió doblemente a Kefka que cruzándose de brazos, giró su rostro haciendo un puchero pero nadie podía asegurar que el mago no fuese a probar suerte otra vez, recobrando mayor intimidad. 


	16. Scars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fandom: Final Fantasy VI (Square Enix)  
> Personaje: Kefka Palazzo (29) Terra Branford (12) General Leo (24)  
> Prompt word: Scars (Cicatrices)

Su piel se asemejaba a las paredes que conformaban los espaciosos escenarios que habitaban, una superficie que por debajo de telas de diferentes materiales había ocultado diversas grietas recubiertas en intentos por sanar en la medida que un cuerpo humano podía pero desde el instante que el mago había decidido cubrirla de pintura, sólo se percibía ciertas zonas desiguales, carne hundida recordando abolladuras. Constante reminiscencia de forzadas aberturas para la introducción de tubos portadores de magia. 

La última muestra de humanidad en su cuerpo. 

Algo en palabras del General Leo de lo que enorgullecerse, poseedor de un bonito numero de ellas. Cada una vinculada a un suceso digno de ser contado. Muestras de una vivienda que se resiste a venirse abajo en cada gastada pared, carente de nueva pintura o recubierta por renovado papel. 

Propio del joven oficial, tan lleno de humanidad. 

Pero por más que Celes lo intentase, su piel al igual que la de Terra no albergaría tales daños por prolongados periodos de tiempo. El material, tal y como había podido comprobar Kefka en propias carnes, era de otro tipo. Llevando a las dos jóvenes a sentir reacciones bien distintas, la primera inconfesable repulsión y la segunda una avivada curiosidad alarmando a los más pudorosos soldados pues bastaba advertir una de esas distinguibles marcas surcar alguna parte de sus cuerpos para que la chica se quedase fija mirándola, de desprenderse de piezas de ropa en calurosos días de entrenamiento. 

Leo el único con la paciencia suficiente para sobrellevar la oleada de preguntas, encantado de captar su interés pero el mago, con quien se recreaba en sentir la más llamativa de todas, inicialmente posando una de las yemas de sus claros dedos para luego palpar el surco con todas. Sin comprender del todo, entonces Terra suponía que era la marca que les diferenciaba. Su magia provenía de la herencia de su padre, la de él había sido un obsequio con un alto coste a pagar por ello... 

Su casa siempre permanecería igual pero la de Kefka por mucho embellecimiento que se obrara en ella, siempre albergaría una pequeña parte dañada. 


	17. Earthquake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fandom: Final Fantasy VI (Square Enix)  
> Personaje: Kefka Palazzo (23) Terra Branford (6)  
> Prompt word: Earthquake (Terremoto / Temblor)

Ni siquiera proponiéndoselo el soldado hubiese sido capaz de describir con precisión lo presenciado en la recreación ofrecida en esa ocasión, las vividas imágenes, sonidos y sensaciones demasiado veloces para que su cerebro pudiese conferirles sentido...

...La tierra por la que sus pies parecían haberse movido dificultosamente, en un vano intento de alejarse del principal área sufriendo los devastadores efectos de las explosiones que se repetían por encima, no cesaba de temblar convirtiendo el liso camino de huida en un terreno desigualado, originando que muchos con el mismo impulso tropezasen y cayesen. 

Cada vez que había echado la vista atrás, los sólidos pilares caían derrumbándose unos contra otros, convirtiendo los grandes restos de piedra en obstáculos, aplastando a los más desventajados, en una humareda de polvo. El ruido que se producía sólo capaz de igualar al producido por los estallidos en el cielo, dándole vibrantes tonos de color. 

De igual modo que todo su alrededor se sacudía, contra su pecho también su corazón parecía agitarse, latiendo con violencia. Al ritmo marcado por sus zancadas, ejerciendo mayor fuerza en el movimiento de sus piernas. Negándose a ser otra pobre alma atrapada entre los escombros. 

Hasta que una voz pareció vibrar en sus oídos...

...Pero el golpe contra el suelo sí era más sencillo de entender. Abriendo los ojos de golpe, desconcertado, el soldado dejó escapar un sonoro quejido con su rostro aún contra la superficie. Apartándolo, echó su espalda hacia atrás para poder sentarse, inspirando por la nariz su siguiente acción fue pasarse la mano derecha por la zona en colisionar, cuidadosamente pues el golpe apenas acababa de sucederse. 

Levantándose, se dirigió en busca de su despertador, artefacto del tamaño de una mano pero más pesado que cual reloj en una circunferencia blanca mostraba en una secuencia de números las horas. Frente a la mesita de noche, el hombre joven reflexionó a juzgar la hora marcada si volver a la cama o dar comienzo a su día, aún si la alarma no se había activado todavía. 

Lo único ventajoso de madrugar era la oportunidad de visitar a la pequeña Terra sin tener que elaborar una justificación, dentro de las instalaciones de investigación. Por lo demás, tendría que cumplir las funciones de las sirvientas por sí mismo. 


End file.
